Straylight
}} Straylight, commonly known as Stray, is a 5 year old nation and member of the New Sith Order. He enjoys long walks on irradiated beaches, drinking vodka martinis over the rotting corpses of his enemies, and photos of scantily clad women with tattoos. Once a member of the New Pacific Order during its reign and fall, he now spends his days smoking reefer and trolling moralists with the rest of his shit sith comrades. The History of Straylight Independent Republic of Orange Nations In May 2006, Stray arrived on Planet Bob and joined a few friends on the Orange sphere. He applied and was accepted into IRON, which was "independent" and treatyless at the time. After reading about the NPO in John Michael's 'History of Cybernations', he decided to leave IRON for a new home. New Pacific Order The Great Wars and Pax Pacifica Stray joined the New Pacific Order in October 2006, helping the alliance rebuild after Great War I. For the rest of the Great Wars period he served as a Lieutenant in the Order's Military Command, helping defeat the combined forces of the League in Great War II and Aegis in Great War III. With the Order's enemies in ruins and the dawn of Pax Pacifica clear on the horizon, Stray left Military Command and focused on building up his nation. When the Order marched to war against her unruly former ally FAN, Stray gladly fought the yellow bastards and took several nukes in the process. After the events of the Moldavi Rebellion and the fracturing of the Initiative, Stray largely withdrew from public life. Several of his friends and allies had been destroyed in the aftermath of the Unjust War and he become disillusioned with Planet Bob. For the next year he did little besides fight in the Order's periodic wars and continue building up his nation. During this time he fought in the Continuum-GPA War, the Wolfpack War, the GATO-1V War, the Golden Sabres War, the CIS-1V War, and became one of the top 500 nations. He eventually resumed activity and re-joined a few of the Order's departments, working mainly as an Ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps and ghost-busting with the Praetorian Guard. When the War of the Coalition rolled around, Stray brought the good fight to the Mushroom Kingdom and watched as Polaris burned at the hands of the Continuum. Becoming disillusioned once again by the outcome of the war, especially the terms given to NpO and his government's involvement with them, Stray left public life once again. Karma war and Reperations When Karma finally came to end Pacifica's Hegemony, Stray fought ferociously against the vastly larger enemy force. In the first month he was surrounded and under constant nuclear attack, mostly from the forces of FOK and C&G. After fighting 12 enemy nations in those first 4 rounds, he finally escaped into peace mode to recuperate his strength. Having dropped from 75k nation strength to 20k, with 1.5k technology and a decent sized warchest, he left peace mode after a week and went on the offense. For the last 2 months of the war he was only attacked once by Karma, while personally attacking and obliterating 9 Ragnarok nations and 1 Sparta nation. Throughout the war he fought a total of 21 nations and successfully fired off 65 nuclear weapons, while only taking 32 himself. Although he had fought throughout the entire war and was the Order's top nation still in war mode, he still retained over 1000 tech (he had 1,600) at the time surrender terms were signed, making him one of the few nations subject to the special surrender term: → I. Reparations of 350,000 tech and $10,000,000,000 (167,000 tech equivalent) will be assessed upon the New Pacific Order. All reparations of the 350,000 technology must be paid by nations with greater than or equal to 1000.00 technology upon the signing of these terms. → http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63887 This outrageous demand, intended to reduce the tech levels of Pacifican bankers in peacemode, forced Stray to send out over 6,000 tech during the 10 month reparations period. After reparations were finished that next summer, Stray had 10,500 infra and 0 tech left. By the end of 2010, he had bounced back to 12,000 infra and 5,000 tech. Post-Karma and the Diplomatic Corps The fight for Pacifica's survival had dragged Stray from inactivity and back to service once again. During the war he re-joined the Diplomatic Corps to help resuscitate the Order's damaged image. Within 4 months he rose from Ambassador to Imperial Legate, the highest position in the corps outside of Imperial Officer. He held the position for a year, operating as deputy to Imperial Officers Triyun and VektorZero, long-time gov members in charge of foreign affairs. As Legate, Stray was responsible for managing the Diplomatic Corps staff, an organization of over 40 diplomats at the time, including 6 to 12 senior diplomats and their respective teams of ambassadors. He also advised the Imperial staff on FA strategy and worked on various diplomatic missions representing the Order. Although the position of Imperial Legate was designed to be a two man job, for most of his year-long tenure Stray took on the entire workload himself. After numerous conflicts with his superiors and other ranking members, as well as being barred from becoming Imperial Officer for being a "~loose cannon~", he retired once again from public life in November 2010. Dissatisfied with Pacifica's foreign affairs direction (or lack thereof) and discontent with the slow pace of reform in the alliance, Stray finally left the Order on December 31, 2010 to join friends in the New Sith Order. During his 4 years in the New Pacific Order, Stray fought in 12 wars and accumulated nearly 4 million casualties. He has fought over 75 individual nations and fired off literally hundreds of nukes at enemy and rogue alike. He worked in numerous Pacifican departments, including the Diplomatic Corps, Military Command, Praetorian Guard, Military Intelligence, the Pacific Bank, the Recruiting Corps, and the defunct Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs (under Commandante Ivan Moldavi). He served the Order through the reigns of Emperors Dilber, TrotskysRevenge, and Cortath. Stray is one of the few Pacificans to ever be awarded the 'Imperial Medal of Diplomatic Excellence''', ''given directly by the Emperor for exemplary service in foreign affairs. Bestowed by Emperor Cortath in August 2010. New Sith Order Ummmm, coming soon. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of New Sith Order